


Life is Strange: Worlds Collide

by MrWeirdoFace



Category: Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWeirdoFace/pseuds/MrWeirdoFace
Summary: A year after the events of Life is Strange, Max Caulfield, having returned to Seattle, finds herself caught between two worlds.





	Life is Strange: Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This project is intended to be 5 episodes long, much like the original game. I'm writing this on my spare time, so expect long delays between episodes.

  
LIFE IS STRANGE: WORLDS COLLIDE - EPISODE 1

written by

MrWeirdoFace

FADE IN:

  
EXT. LIGHTHOUSE - ARCADIA BAY, OREGON - DAY

From the Pacific coast, a violent storm rages. Below, two young women stand along the edge of a cliff-side watching as an impossible funnel cloud slowly closes in on the small town below. Behind them a large, white lighthouse, heavily damaged by debris. It's upper portions lie in ruins below.

CUT TO:

CHLOE, A lanky young woman woman with shaggy blue hair and a beanie, reaches out and gently rests her hands against the arms of MAX, a shorter, slight-framed brunette.

CHLOE  
(somber)  
Max... It's time...

MAX  
(sobbing)  
Chloe.. I'm so, so sorry... I...

They embrace.

MAX (CONT'D)  
I don't want to do this!

CHLOE  
I know Max, but we have to. We have to save everybody, okay?

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel.

Max can only listen as she struggles to control her anguish.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Being together this week... It was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You're my hero, Max.

Speechless, Max gently places her hand on Chloe's face, pulling her into a slow and tender kiss.

The storm rages.

Chloe releases the smaller girl and starts to back away.

CHLOE  
I'll always love you... Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak.

She takes another step back.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me.

  
INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT

 

MAX  
(gasping)  
Chloe!

Waking from her nightmare, she puts her hands to her face and weeps. Her hair is noticeably longer.

Through her open window, we hear it raining outside. Gentle thunder rumbles in the distance.

MAX (CONT'D)  
(she cries out)  
I'll never forget you, Chloe. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!

Footsteps hurriedly approach her bedroom door. It opens. Still tying her robe, her Mother, VANESSA CAULFIELD rushes in.

VANESSA  
(concerned)  
Max? Sweetie, are you OK?

MAX  
(tears in her eyes)  
Mom! I... I...

She rushes to Max's side and embraces her, gently rocking back and forth as Max cries.

MAX (CONT'D)  
It's all my fault.

VANESSA  
Oh Sweetie. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do.

MAX  
I could have saved her. I did save her, but... but..

Max, no longer able to form words, starts sobbing. Meanwhile, another pair of footsteps approach.

VANESSA  
Oh honey. It's OK. It's going to be OK.

Vanessa looks up as RYAN CAULFIELD enters. He wears a T-shirt and boxer shorts, his shaggy beard disheveled.

RYAN  
Baby? I...

VANESSA  
(a flash of irritation before her expression softens)  
Just get in here and hold your daughter.

Ryan nods and walks to the opposite side of the bed and wraps his arms around Max. The three embrace.

  
INT. BEDROOM - MORNING

Holding a pen, Max sits at her desk, her open journal in front of her. A framed picture of two young girls dressed as pirates sits on the corner. Her journal reads "SEPTEMBER 20th, 2014."

She lifts her pen as if to write, pauses a moment as her eyes wander across the photograph, sighs and puts her pen back down.

Her phone vibrates twice. She reaches into her pocket, pulls it out, and swipes her fingers across the surface.

Two text messages wait for her. One from FERNANDO. Another from MOLLY.

FERNANDO  
(via text)  
Sup girl? Happy birthday! Did I get it right this time?

Max responds.

MAX  
Not quite. Tomorrow birthday. Today therapy. How's the Kitty?

FERNANDO  
Oh shit. Sorry! Trina's doing good. Little shit keeps gnawing on my earbuds, but I can't stay mad.

MAX  
I couldn't either. She's hella cute. Snuggle her for me, OK?

FERNANDO  
Sure thing. But Max? You doin okay?

Max pauses a moment and looks out the window. A large crow stares back at her and caws. She smiles faintly and it flies away. She looks back at her phone and texts.

MAX  
I'm doing better, I guess... I think my parents are fighting though. How's school?

FERNANDO  
Shit. That sucks! It's hard to imagine them even raising their voices. They're like the PERFECT couple.

Max frowns.

FERNANDO (CONT'D)  
School's good. Speaking of which, class in five. GTG!

She checks her next message.

MOLLY  
Max. I'm feeling REALLY shitty today. Can you please cover for me? I'll owe you one.

Max sighs and replies.

MAX  
Yeah. Sure. Just do me a favor and take care of yourself.

MOLLY  
You know it. You're the best! Thanks Max!

Max stretches, rises and walks to the mirror. Noticing her puffy eyes, she reaches out and performs a half-hearted zombie impression.

MAX  
Rraaaar!

She turns to her closet and reaches in.

  
EXT. APARTMENT COMPLEX/BUS STOP

Fully dressed, a brown messenger bag resting over one shoulder, Max exits the building and locks the door.

She turns and starts walking, reaching the corner bus stop just as it arrives.

She enters the bus, pays her fare, and takes a seat, pulling her earbuds out in the process.

Max listens to her music as we travel towards downtown Seattle, catching a glimps of several notable landmarks along the way.

_Suggested track - “Alas Hands” by Benjamin Francis Leftwick_

_Alternatively - "The Bus Song" by Jay Som_

As the Seattle Space Needle emerges, Max reaches up and pulls the cord, signaling the bus to stop at the SEATTLE CENTER.

She makes her way to the front of the bus as it stops and the door opens.

Exiting, she gets a whiff of an unpleasant but familiar stench.

She glances back at the driver, who eyes her predatorily.

MAX  
(inner monologue)  
Drinking? Really? I should report this idiot.

An abrupt crow call breaks her train of thought.

CROW  
Caw!

She looks up at a nearby tree and sees the large crow watching her curiously.

MAX  
Sorry crow-buddy. No food today.

The crow cocks its head and caws again.

CROW  
Caw! Caw!

Max smiles and makes a camera-pressing button motion with her fingers, immortalizing the bird in her mind's eye.

An alarm sounds from her phone. She reaches into her pocket and swipes, dismissing it.

MAX  
(to herself)  
I better get going.

She hurries down the sidewalk towards her destination.

  
EXT. ANDREAS CAFE - DAY

On the corner, amidst the large modern buildings, a charming converted house sits, several occupied chairs and tables in front. To one side stands CHARLIE, a rough but pleasant middle-aged man selling "Real Change," a local non-profit newspaper.

As Max approaches, he notices her and holds up his arms.

CHARLIE  
Hey family! How're you doing on this beautiful morning?

MAX  
Hey Charlie.

He reaches out for and engulfs her in a big bear hug. Which she awkwardly accepts.

MAX (CONT'D)  
Oof! I'm hanging in there. What about you?

He releases her.

CHARLIE  
Another glorious day. Another paper! Gotta stay positive! Just look at that sunshine!

Max glances up at the gray skies above. Looking back at CHARLIE she raises one eyebrow questioningly.

MAX  
Sunshine?

CHARLIE  
Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there.

She manages a smile.

MAX  
Yeah. I guess you're right. Stay dry, OK?

CHARLIE  
Keep it real, Max.

She opens the door and heads inside.

  
INT. ANDREAS CAFE - DAY

Warm and cozy, Andrea's is the quintessential Seattle cafe. Small wooden tables are scattered throughout. Art hangs on the walls. A display full of delicious locally produced pastries. Music plays softly from behind the counter. A few patrons sit with their laptops open, as others engage conversation.

Max notices a well-dressed but sleazy looking man eyeballing her from behind his newspaper. He makes no effort to break eye contact. The headline of the paper reads "Jefferson Trial Delayed. Experts Claim Evidence Mishandled".

Max shudders, turning her attention to the various paintings and photographs adoring the wall. One painting in particlar grabs her attention. A familiar looking lighthouse along the coast, a storm on the horizon.

MAX  
(to herself)  
What the... no way.

She leans in to inspect the artists signature. It reads K.P.

Drawing her attention, a bell jingles as the front door opens. Cafe regulars ANNA, and her four year old daughter TINA enter.

TINA  
(spotting Max)  
Maxy!

She runs up and latches on to Max's leg.

TINA (CONT'D)  
Maxy! I got a cone!

MAX  
A cone? What sort of cone?

Max looks over at the young mother questioningly.

ANNA  
(to her daugher)  
A "Scone," honey.

TINA  
(to Max)  
Yeah, a scomb.

The door jingles as a large man enters, lead by a leashed poodle. Tina notices and her eyes grow wide.

TINA (CONT'D)  
(distracted)  
Doggy!

She releases Max's leg and bounds towards the puppy.

The Poodle sees this, letting out a surprised yelp, and hides behind it's owners legs.

Anna chases after her daughter and scoops her up.

ANNA  
Baby. What did I say about running away from me?

TINA  
Doggy!

As Tina squirms in her arms, Anna rolls her eyes and smiles at Max.

ANNA  
Looks like it's time hit the park.

She looks at her daughter.

ANNA (CONT'D)  
Tina. Say goodbye Max!

TINA  
Good aye Maxy!

MAX  
(waving)  
Bye! Have fun at the park!

They exit.

Behind the counter, a female voice calls out a drink. This is ANDREA, the proprietor of the cafe.

ANDREA  
Short Americano! Room!

She's impressively tall, wearing a black tank top, her arms covered in tattoos, her face full of piercings. Dreadlocks cascade from her head. She's quite an imposing figure.

She places the drink on the counter and spots Max approaching. A bright smile forms on her face, her true nature revealed.

ANDREA (CONT'D)  
(cheerful)  
Good morning Max! What brings you by today?

MAX  
(surprised)  
Oh... Molly asked me to cover for her. She said she wasn't feeling well.

ANDREA  
Well thank god you're here. I love that girl but sometimes shes...

She scans the immediate area and leans across the counter.

ANDREA (CONT'D)  
(lowering her voice)  
Have you noticed anything odd about her lately?

MAX  
You mean disappearing into the bathroom every chance she gets? Ditching work at the last second? Trying to push her weird drinks on people?

Andrea sighs.

ANDREA  
Not so much the drinks. She's always been like that. Have you seen her arms lately?

MAX  
No... actually. Not at all. I don't think I've even seen her in short sleeves lately.

ANDREA  
Shit.

MAX  
You don't think...

ANDREA  
Yeah... actually. She's got a history Max. But she's been clean a few years now... Fuck.

MAX  
Oh man. I didn't know. What do we do?

ANDREA  
(contemplative)  
I don't know yet. I've got to think about it.

MAX  
Oh, by the way. I meant to ask. Who's the new artist?

She gestures to the lighthouse painting.

ANDREA  
Just a young lady I met at the farmers market. Amazing work, right?

MAX  
Yeah... she's got an incredible eye for detail. Do you remember her name?

ANDREA  
Hmm... I can't remember, Maybe Kandace... Christine? I've got it around here somewhere.

She starts fumbling under the counter as the SLEAZY MAN gets up from his table, brushes the crumbs from his suit jacket, picks up his briefcase, and walks up to Max and Andrea. He looks at Max.

SLEAZY MAN  
Excuse me. Maxine Caulfield?

Caught off guard, Max looks at Andrea pleadingly. An awkward moment passes.

ANDREA  
Who's asking?

His unblinking eyes never leave Max. He extends his hand.

SLEAZY MAN  
Pat Robertson. Attorney. I'm here today on behalf of Mr. Sean Prescott, I believe you've...

MAX  
(Sharply)  
Prescott? What? Why?...

ROBERTSON  
(irritated)  
As I was saying. I believe you're familiar with Mr. Prescott. After all, you were there when his son had his... episode.

  
MAX  
(in disbelief)  
Episode? That motherfucker killed Chloe!

ROBERTSON  
Ah. So you are Ms. Caulfield after all?

Andrea exits from behind the counter and steps between them.

ANDREA  
Sir. If you're not here to make a purchase, I'm going to ask you to leave.

His eyes refocus on Andrea. Gesturing to the paper cup in his hand, he speaks.

ROBERTSON  
(smug)  
But I've already made my purchase. I hope you don't treat all your paying customers this way.

ANDREA  
I'm not going to ask you again.

She points to the door, her eyes fixed on his.

ANDREA (CONT'D)  
Get the fuck out of my shop.

ROBERTSON  
Okay. Point taken. You're quite intimidating.

He turns back to Max, reaches into his pocket and produces a business card, holding it out.

ROBERTSON (CONT'D)  
When you're free, Mr. Prescott would like a word with you.

Max stands her ground and shows no sign of accepting his offering.

He rolls his eyes and places the card on the counter and turns towards the exit. He takes a few steps, pauses briefly and speaks once more, his back to them.

ROBERTSON (CONT'D)  
Oh. And Ms. Caulfield. That's quite a lovely apartment your parents have... You know, I believe it's actually owned by one of Mr. Prescott's close associates.

He straightens his tie.

ROBERTSON (CONT'D)  
Don't you just love life's little coincidences? I know I do. I'll be in touch.

He exits.

Max stands in shock, unable to speak. Her fingers clenched in a fist.

Andrea, still pointing, lowers her arm.

ANDREA  
What... the fuck was that? Max? Are you OK?

Max blinks and begins to snap out of her daze.

MAX  
I'm not sure... I thought...

A look of recognition crosses Andrea's face.

ANDREA  
Prescott! That thing in Oregon last year? The psychopath teacher?

She crouches down and gently places her hand on Max's shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes.

ANDREA (CONT'D)  
Max... That girl in the bathroom... The abductions...You were there? That was you?

Tears begin to form in Max's eyes. She nods.

ANDREA (CONT'D)  
Oh my god. I had no idea.

She hugs Max fiercely, which she gratefully accepts.

ANDREA (CONT'D)  
Listen. Why don't you take the day off? I can handle this.

MAX  
(wiping her tears)  
I... I think I'd rather stay. I don't want to be alone right now.

Andrea stands back up.

ANDREA  
Are you sure?

Max nods, and walks behind the counter to the espresso machine and releases the portafilter.

MAX  
(unconvincingly)  
Yeah. I'm good.

Andrea nods, and joins her behind the counter.

MONTAGE

-a large line of customers wait while Andrea takes orders

-Max at operating the grinder

-Andrea swipes a credit card

-closup of espresso shots filling

-Andrea watches impatiently while a customer counts out their change carefully

-closup of Max's hands steaming milk

-a customer drop a bill onto a half filled tipjar

-Max pours two shots into a large mug.

-Andrea rolls her eyes as an older woman writes a check for $1.10, a banana on the counter next to her.

-the line now a 1/3rd of it's original size

-closup of Max's hands gracefully pouring steamed milk into espresso, finishing with a tulip.

-Andrea struggling to open the stuck cash drawer.

END MONTAGE

Max is steaming milk once more. As she focuses the camera slowly moves in on her face.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

  
INT. BLACKWELL ACADEMY BATHROOM - DAY

A camera flashes.

Behind the farthest stall, Max stands up after taking a Polaroid shot of a blue butterfly before it flies off camera. She stares at the photo for a moment and tosses it to the floor.

CLOSEUP on the photo as it lands.

Max turns to her right and peers around the bathroom stall towards the door and waits.

After a moment the door opens suddenly and a distressed looking young man enters. This is NATHAN PRESCOTT. He quickly scans his surroundings, believing himself alone.

NATHAN  
(panicking)  
It's cool, Nathan. Don't stress. You're okay, bro. Just count to three...

Turning towards the mirror, he rests his arms on a bathroom sink while he gathers his wits.

NATHAN (CONT'D)  
Don't be scared... You own this school...

The butterfly lands on another sink.

NATHAN (CONT'D)  
If I wanted, I could blow it up... You're the boss.

The door opens and CHLOE enters. Nathan continues to face the mirror.

NATHAN (CONT'D)  
So what do you want?

Chloe quickly begins checking the bathroom stalls.

CHLOE  
I hoped you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now let's talk bidness.

NATHAN  
I got nothing for you.

She cuts her inspection short and turns to face him.

CHLOE  
(serious)  
Wrong. You got hella cash.

NATHAN  
That's my family. Not me.

CHLOE  
(mockingly)  
Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs n'shit to kids around here...

Chloe circles around the sink forcing herself into NATHANS peripheral vision, leaning on the sink threateningly.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now.

Nathan continues to avoid her gaze

NATHAN  
Leave them out of this, bitch!

CHLOE  
(menacingly)  
I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass...

She shoves him.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
...who begs like a little girl and talks to himself!

Nathan suddenly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun, pointing it and Chloe, making direct eye contact for the first time.

NATHAN  
(with rage)  
You don't know who the fuck I am or who your messing around with!

Frightened, Chloe raises her hands and backs towards the door.

CHLOE  
Where'd you get that?

Nathan closes in and pins her against the wall, placing his gun against her belly.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!

NATHAN  
Don't EVER tell me what to do! I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!

CHLOE  
You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs!

CUT TO:

Max waits, seated behind the last stall, her back against the metal panel, knees against her chest, her hands to her temples.

NATHAN  
Nobody would ever miss your punk ass would they?

CHLOE  
Get that gun away from me psycho!

Max flinches, and the weapon fires. She slumps forward, letting her head fall into her arms, softly weeping.

CUT TO:

Chloe's body lays on it's side, blood pooling from her torso.

Nathan panics, realizing the gravity of the situation. He begins pacing frantically.

NATHAN  
(terrified)  
Oh shit! Oh shit!

He reaches down on prods her body, hoping for movement that does not come.

Standing back up, he resumes pacing for a few seconds and tries again.

NATHAN (CONT'D)  
Wake up! Wake up! Oh god, please wake up!

With a slam, the door bursts open as a mustached man in a blue security uniform enters, radio in end. He reflexively reaches for a holster that doesn't exist, his military training triggered. His eyes fix on Nathan. This is DAVID MADSEN

DAVID  
FREEZE!

Nathan freezes.

The words leave David's mouth just before he registers the figure on the floor below. As his eyes fix on her blue hair, a look of horror crosses his face. His posture falters and he drops to the floor, reaching for the young woman. The door closes behind him.

He hesitantly puts his hand to her shoulder and carefully rolls her onto her back, her eyes staring into oblivion. He gasps.

DAVID  
(with difficulty)  
C.... Chloe? I.... No...

His eyes fill with tears as he takes his stepdaughter in his arms, Nathan forgotten.

Nathan sees his opportunity and dashes past David, ripping open the door and running into the hallway, leaving the weapon behind. David barely registers this.

DAVID  
No... Not you. Anyone but you. Oh god... Chloe... I've failed you.

He rocks her in his arms and begins openly weeping.

MAX  
(softly, off camera)  
No. You havn't.

Startled, David looks up as Max approaches wearily and crouches down beside him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. She avoids looking at Chloe. Fresh tears fall from her eyes.

MAX  
You did your best.

She slumps down beside him resting her back against a stall.

END FLASHBACK

 

Max, still lost in her memory attempts to hand a YOUNG MAN their latte, spills the drink across the counter, splashing the young man in the process. He gasps as the milky beverage splashes across his shirt.

MAX  
Oh crap. I'm so sorry.

She reaches for a towel and hands it to the young man, grabbing another for the counter.

YOUNG MAN  
It's... It's okay.

To her left, the bathroom door opens and a young woman walks out, her face masked by her blue hair. She purposefully strides past Max towards the front door. Max looks up from her cleaning just in time to see the woman exit out into the street.

Max's eyes widen. She drops her towel and races towards the closing door, abandoning her post.

MAX  
Chloe? Wait!

She runs out the door into the street, looking in the direction the young woman went. She is nowhere to be seen.

Distressed, she takes one last look around her, frantically searching for a sign of her lost friend. After a moment, her shoulders slump and she turns back towards the door in defeat.

  
INT. THERAPISTS OFFICE - DAY

In a cozy, dimly lit room, Max sits on a comfy sofa. A few feet away, a professionally dressed woman sits, notepad in hand. This is DR. EVELYN JOHANNSEN.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
So how are you feeling today, Max?

MAX  
(looking away)  
Good. I think...

She sighs.

MAX (CONT'D)  
I don't know.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
(concerned)  
Still having those nightmares?

MAX  
Yeah.

Dr. Johannsen scribbles in her notepad.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
What about Chloe?

Max looks up questioningly.

DR. JOHANNSEN (CONT'D)  
Do you still see her?

Max is hesitant to respond.

DR. JOHANNSEN (CONT'D)  
I'm not here to judge you, Max. I'm here to listen.

MAX  
(softly)  
Yeah.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
Can you tell me about the last time you saw her?

MAX  
About an hour ago. I was at work. I thought I saw her walk past me and leave. I ran out after her, but she was gone.

Johannsen scribbles in her notebook.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
And then?

MAX  
Nothing. I went back inside. I felt like such an idiot.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
You're not an idiot, Max. The grieving process is different for everyone. This is just your mind trying to cope.

Johannsen pauses for a moment.

DR. JOHANNSEN (CONT'D)  
Tell me, Max. Do you ever see her face?

MAX  
(considering)  
I... I guess not. I don't think so.

Johannsen takes notes.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
Let's move on for now. How are your parents doing?

MAX  
I'm not sure. I think somethings wrong... My mom keeps giving my dad these looks. I don't see them talking much. I think...

DR. JOHANNSEN  
Go on. What do you think?

MAX  
I think I've let them down.

Johanssen scribbles.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
So you blame yourself?

MAX  
I... I guess. Yeah.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
Why?

MAX  
They weren't like this before... before... I came back.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
From school?

MAX  
Yes.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
Can we talk more about school, Max?

Max stiffens a bit, hesitating.

DR. JOHANNSEN (CONT'D)  
It's okay. If you're not ready we can talk about something else.

She relaxes.

MAX.  
No. It's OK. What do you want to know?

Johannsen shifts her position, crossing her legs.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
You attended Blackwell for the photography program. Now, given what transpired, I understand it might be difficult, but have you thought about going back to school? My understanding is the Art Institute of Seattle has a fantastic photography program.

Max sighs.

MAX  
No. I... I havn't been taking any pictures lately.

DR. JOHANNSEN  
Why?

Closeup of Max's face.

QUICK FLASH of Max, half conscious on the floor as a camera shutter snaps off frame.

She shudders visibly.

MAX  
I just can't. Not anymore.

  
INT. WAITING ROOM - DAY

Max waits outside Johannsen's office while her mother speaks with the therapist. Max wears her earbuds while a soft track plays. The office door slightly ajar, Mrs. Caulfield becomes visibly upset as Johannsen scribbles out a prescription and passes it to her. She reluctantly accepts it.

_Suggested track - Lucy Dacus “Dream State”_

_Alternatively - Lanterns on the lake "I love you Sleepyhead"_

  
EXT. CAULFIELD CAR - DAY

The music track continues while Max looks out the window of her mother's car. Brief memories of Chloe flash before Max’s eyes.

FLASHBACK MONTAGE

-Young Chloe and Max in a treehouse, dressed as pirates. Blond-haired Chloe wielding a telescope as she points the horizon.

-Young Chloe on her skateboard executing a trick, showing off to Max who watches from the yard. The board catches a rock and stops abruptly, throwing her off and out of frame. After landing safely on the grass, she looks up at Max embarrassed and begins laughing.

-The two girls as young teens sitting cross-legged on the Price household's living room carpet, an open bottle of wine in Chloe's hand. She brings the bottle to her nose and sniffs, raising her eyebrow as she looks at Max and takes a swig. She passes the bottle to Max who takes a sip, makes a disgusted face and puts the bottle down, knocking it over in the process. Wine spills onto the floor as the two girls scramble for a towel.

-Closeup of three barbie dolls attached to a firework. Chloe lights the fuse and she and Max scramble behind her bed for safety, They duck down just as pieces of plastic limbs fly over their heads.

-Blue-haired Chloe dancing on her bed, a cigarette in hand, encouraging Max to join in.

-The two girls walking hand in hand down train tracks.

-Chloe and Max splashing each other at the Blackwell Academy pool.

-Chloe daring Max to kiss her. Max surprises her and moves in, startling her.

-Max hugging Chloe from behind as she works at her computer desk.

-The two young women sitting on a bench next to the Arcadia Bay lighthouse as the sun sets.

END FLASHBACK

The music fades out as Max realizes her mother, driving the car has been speaking to her.

VANESSA  
Max, have you heard a thing I've said?

MAX  
I'm sorry.

VANESSA  
(reassuringly)  
It's okay sweetheart. I was just saying that we need to stop and pick up your prescription, but how about afterwards, we go out for some Pho?

Something catches Max's eye and she leans closer to the window.

We see the back of a blue-haired beanie-sporting woman walking down the sidewalk. She turns down an alleyway.

MAX  
(urgent)  
Mom! Stop the car.

VANESSA  
(off guard)  
What? Honey, I can't just...

MAX  
(please)  
Quickly! Please!

Vanessa begins slowing down. Before the car can stop moving, Max rips open her door and bolts towards the alleyway.

MAX  
Chloe! Wait... Please!

VANESSA  
(shouting)  
Max! Sweetie! I can't park here!

Behind the station wagon, an agitated motorist honks their horn. Frustrated, Vanessa steps on the gas peddle.

Max turns and runs down the alleyway, nearly tripping over a homeless man as she navigates the narrow corridor. Emerging behind the two buildings, she stops and checks both directions, seeing no one.

MAX  
NO! You were right here!

Determined, she picks a direction and runs, checking every nook and cranny along the way. After moment or two she turns around and heads back, passing the alleyway. She continues searching frantically. Finally she stops, defeated, and leans against a brick building to catch her breath.

MAX (CONT'D)  
(heartbroken)  
Chloe.

Her eyes narrow as an idea occurs to her. She leans down and lifts her hand to study her palm.

A new determination washes across her face. She drops her hand to her side and marches back to the Alleyway.

From above, a group of crows begin their harsh song, as if in protest.

Having arrived, she turns around and pauses to study her hand once more, reaches out, and REWINDS.

Her exertion is evident as reality reluctantly begins bending to her will, barely slowing down at first.

She grits her teeth and pushes harder, as time slowly begins to reverse.

Behind her, from out in the street, vehicles begin to move backwards, gradually speeding up, pedestrians following suit.

Straining greatly, a trickle of blood begins flowing from Max's nose. Beginning to waver, her efforts begin to slow.

Just when it appears she can take no more, a familiar looking figure emerges at the end of the alley, approaching in reverse.

Max's eyes widen, and she releases her hold on time, nearly collapsing as reality begins moving forwards again.

With her last ounce of strength, she catches up the the blue-haired woman, placing her hand on her shoulder.

MAX (CONT'D)  
(cautiously)  
Chloe...

She woman stops, and rotates to face Max.

This is not Chloe Price, just another young woman with a similar style.

For a moment, Max simply stares, her heart broken as she realizes her mistake.

The woman backs away in confusion.

MAX (CONT'D)  
(distressed)  
  
I'm sorry... I thought you were someone else.

Above, the crows grow restless, cawing angrily into the ether.

The ground begins to rumble. A huge crack forms down the side of the building, spreading to the ground between them. As the rumble intensifies, the void quickly grows.

Max loses her footing and falls in.

BLACKNESS

A familiar voice calls .

VOICE  
Max.

From her perspective, Max's eyelids open briefly. Overwhelmed by light, they quickly close.

VOICE (CONT'D)  
Max?

Max's eyes open. Her vision blurry. A familiar silhouette above her.

VOICE (CONT'D)  
Max. Wake up! It's like 3PM!

Max rolls on her side.

MAX  
(mumbling)  
Go away. You're not real.

She turns on her side, away from the figure.

_Suggested track - "Max & Chloe" by Jonathan Morali_

From off camera, a pillow swings into frame, hitting Max playfully on the head. She snaps up into a sitting position, fully awake, rubbing the side of her face, confused by the absence of her long hair.

MAX (CONT'D)  
Ow!

Standing next to Max's bed still wielding a pillow is none other than the late Chloe Elizabeth Price.

Max's jaw drops.

CHLOE  
Listen up Hippie. We're gonna be late! And don't give me that "I can just rewind it" bullshit. You're superhero days are over...

Chloe pauses, tilts her head slightly, raising one eyebrow.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Right Max?

MAX  
(uncertain)  
Chloe?

CHLOE  
Yeah girl? You ok?

Concerned, she looks over to the night stand and picks up Max's prescription.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Shit Max! How many of these have you taken?

Tears begin forming in Max's eyes.

MAX  
(overwhelmed)  
Are you REALLY here?

CHLOE  
Well yeah. Now that I got fired from that Iver's shithole. It's not like I really have anything better to do, 'cept help you get your boney ass out of bed...

She notices Max staring at her with absolute adoration and disbelief.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Right...

She gestures towards the door.  
I'm gonna get some coffee, you want some? I mean, I know you probably drink that milky shit all day at work, but ...

Max leaps at Chloe from out of frame, wrapping her arms tightly around the confused woman, who awkwardly hugs back, crouching down to give the smaller girl better access.

Max pulls back for a moment, staring into Chloe's eyes. She gently grabs the sides of Chloe head, planting a kiss on her forehead, her eyes filled with tears of joy. She pulls her back in for another, tighter embrace.

MAX  
(crying openly)  
I'm just SO happy you're here!

CHLOE  
(touched)  
I.... I don't know what to say.

Soon her eyes are watering too. She squeezes Max and rubs her back gently.

Chloe pulls back and looks Max in the eyes, resting her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
(vulnerable)  
Um... Listen Max. I've been thinking a lot lately. I know that sometimes I...

She considers her words.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
I can be difficult. But I'm trying. I realize how hard I've been on you lately, and...

She reaches up and gently brushes Max's hair out of her face. She smiles, but a hint of sadness creeps in.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
I want you to know, what happened... wasn't your fault.

She runs her fingers through Max's hair.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
You didn’t ask for any of it. The universe... nature... whatever gave you that fucking power. You were an innocent bystander caught up in some mind bending shit, and I'm so... so...

Overwhelmed with emotion, squeezes her tightly..

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
I love you Max Caulfield. You're the fucking best.

MAX  
I love you too, Chloe.

Max returns her squeeze.

MAX (CONT'D)  
Can we just stay here like this for a little while more?

CHLOE  
(emotionally)  
Of course. Anything for you. Anything and Always.

MAX  
(barely a whisper)  
Anything and always.

FADE OUT.

  
EXT. GASWORKS PARK - AFTERNOON

The two girls walk side by side down a paved pathway. Behind them, at the shore of Lake Union, the preserved remains of an old gasification plant. The sun hangs low in the sky.

Unable to contain her joy, Max smiles from ear to ear while Chloe speaks.

CHLOE  
(grinning)  
I don't think I've seen you like this since we were kids.

Chloe stops walking and faces Max, taking her hand.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
It's like your really back for the first time since... well... since before the storm.

MAX  
It's good to finally be back.

Chloe turns Max's hand around, her other hand gently tracing the lines her palm.

CHLOE  
You know, Rachel used to think she could tell the future, just by looking at my hand.

She clasps Max's hand between her palms. A hint of sadness creeps into her voice.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
I never believed her. I didn't think I had a future. Even when she promised we'd run away together. I think deep down I thought I'd never make it out of Arcadia Bay.

She gestures towards the water, downtown Seattle visible in the distance.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
But here we are.

Chloe gazes out across the water.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
(sigh)  
I wish my mom could see us now.

Unseen by Chloe, the color suddenly drains from Max's face.

MAX  
(under her breath)  
Joyce?

CHLOE  
Max, do you think it was quick?

She turns around and faces Max.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
The explosion I mean. I bet she never felt a thing, right?

Max, can barely bring herself to respond.

MAX  
(trying to control her grief)  
Right.

Chloe's eyes examine Max, sensing her sudden distress.

CHLOE  
I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ruin the mood. Let's talk about something else.

They begin walking again.

Max turns her head examining Chloe's face while they walk. Chloe takes notice.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
I see those gears turning Max. Spit it out. What are you thinking?

Max stops and release her hand. She looks down, struggling to make eye contact.

MAX  
I'm wondering why its so hard for me to say what I'm thinking.

Chloe reaches out and places her hand on Max's shoulder.

MAX (CONT'D)  
(sadly)  
They're all gone, aren't they?

CHLOE  
(sighs)  
Yeah... but least we have each other.

Max pauses a moment to consider this. She forces herself to look up at her friend.

MAX  
All those years, we didn't speak... I didn't speak... I...

CHLOE  
(matter of factly)  
You fucked up?

Max winces as if struck.

MAX  
(softly)  
Yeah.

CHLOE  
Yeah. You did.

Max's shoulders slump, her eyes fixed on the ground.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
I forgive you Max. For everything.

Max looks up.

Chloe holds out her hand and smiles.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Well? You coming?

Max relaxes, takes her hand, and they resume walking.

  
EXT. MARINA - AFTERNOON

Chloe leads Max down the shore to the Marina. The gate open and unattended, they enter.

MAX  
So what are we doing here anyway?

CHLOE  
(smirking)  
What? Can't we just enjoy a nice walk on the docks?

MAX  
(acusingly)  
Chloe? What are we really doing here?

CHLOE  
(mischievously)  
Wouldn't you like to know?

In her pocket, Chloe's cellphone vibrates. She pulls it out and swipes, revealing a text message

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Aha! Perfect timing. Come on, Max!

She grabs Max's hand and drags her further down the pier.

A small tugboat rests against the docks. A young, shaggy haired man ties the boat to the pier. This is RAD. As they approach, he steps off the boat and smiles at Chloe.

RAD  
Sup Blue. Fancy meeting you here.

He reaches out for a fist bump, which Chloe returns.

CHLOE  
Yeah. Fancy that.

She briefly scans their surroundings and winks at Max.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
So you got that thing I asked for?

They stare at each other intensely for a moment, then burst out laughing.

RAD  
Sure do!

He gestures towards Max.

RAD (CONT'D)  
This the birthday girl?

CHLOE  
Rad, I give you the one and only, Max Caulfield.

She looks at Max.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Max. Meet Rad.

Max holds out her hand, fumbling as Rad attempts a complicated handshake, while Chloe watches, amused.

MAX  
(embarrassed)  
Sorry.

RAD  
Oh, no worries. Here. Let me show you.

He takes her hand and slowly guides her through the gesture.

RAD (CONT'D)  
(smiling warmly)  
There. You're a natural.

MAX  
Thanks.

Still holding Max's hand, he stares for a moment. Chloe gestures with her head.

CHLOE  
(fake cough)  
Ahem.

RAD  
Oh. Right.

He jumps back on his craft, disapearing inside for a moment, returning with an acoustic guitar case. He places it on the dock and opens it up.

Max's eyes widen.

Inside is an old but well treated acoustic guitar, a cluster of white flower decals on it's body. He passes it to Max.

MAX  
(confused)  
Is that...my guitar? But... How?

CHLOE  
Rad's a volunteer for ABRF.

MAX  
ABRF?

RAD  
The Arcadia Bay Relief Foundation.

CHLOE  
Right... Anyway. When I found out they were cleaning up Blackwell, I had him take a look through your old dorm room... what was left of it anyway.

RAD  
Didn't think there was a chance in hell I'd find it. Half the school was picked clean, but there is was.

CHLOE  
Rad adjusted the neck and replaced the strings. You should be good to go.

Max gently places The guitar back in it's case and embraces her friend.

MAX  
Oh Chloe. Thank you.

CHLOE  
Happy birthday Max.

From a nearby boat, a mysterious figure watches.

FADE TO:

  
EXT. ANDREAS CAFE - EVENING

The sun hangs low in the sky as Max and Chloe enter the cafe, A few loan customers remain. behind the counter a gaunt young woman cleans the counter.

CHLOE  
Mind if I borrow your tablet for a bit? I want to check for job postings?

MAX  
(surprised)  
Wowsers! So soon? Who are you and what have you done with Chloe?

CHLOE  
(embarassed)  
Can't leech off the Caulfield family forever, can I? Besides, I'm getting bored as hell sitting around all day.

Max opens her bag hands her tablet to Chloe, who takes a seat and gets to work.

Guitar in hand, Max walks up to the counter where a male customer speaks with the young barista, MOLLY.

CUSTOMER  
You want me to try what now?

MOLLY  
Sir, you haven't lived until you've tried the Javacado. All the creamy goodness of Avacado, in a harmonious marriage with the smooth taste of fine Columbian dark roast.

Molly beams with pride as she offers sample cup to the young man.

He looks at the drink skeptically.

CUSTOMER  
If I gag...

MOLLY  
Free mocha for a week, on me!

He shrugs and takes the drink, sniffing it carefully. A puzzled look crosses his face, but he takes a sip anyway. She watches with anticipation.

CUSTOMER  
(surprised)  
Wow! Thats not bad! I'll take a 16 oz Javacado! No foam.

MOLLY  
(distressed)  
But the foam makes the drink!

CUSTOMER  
I guess I'll just have a Mocha then.

MOLLY  
(sighing)  
No foam?

CUSTOMER  
Lots of foam.

MOLLY  
Wait. What? I... nevermind.

Defeated, she walks over to the espresso machine and starts his drink.

While Molly works, Max steps up to the counter.

MAX  
Hey Molly. How're you doing?

MOLLY  
Oh! Hey Max. Just trying to change the world, one cup at a time.

MAX  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Javacado?

MOLLY  
Hey! Don't knock it till you try it.

MAX  
No thanks. I'm over-caffeinated already. By the way, how are you feeling? I didn't expect to see you here tonight.

Molly finishes the drink and places it on the counter.

MOLLY  
Sixteen ounce mocha!

The customer takes his drink and heads to the door.

MOLLY (CONT'D)  
What do you mean? I'm feeling pretty great.

MAX  
(confused)  
Didn't I cover for you this morning?

MOLLY  
(concerned)  
Max. I covered for you this morning. Are YOU feeling OK?

She reaches out and touches Max's shoulder. Max notices her bare, unmarked arms.

MAX  
I'm sorry... It's been a weird day. I guess I was dreaming.

Off camera, a female voice calls out.

YOUNG WOMAN  
Max?

Max turns, to see a young woman, slightly older than herself, dressed in Boho-chic attire approaching. Her own guitar strapped to her back.

MAX  
(stammering)  
Uh... Hey...um... I'm sorry.

YOUNG WOMAN  
Oh. We havn't met. But I've heard all about you.

Max looks at Molly, who shrugs and gets back to work.

The young woman holds out her hand.

YOUNG WOMAN (CONT'D)  
I'm Kris.

Max offers her own hand as they shake.

KRIS  
I absolutely adore your work.

MAX  
(confused)  
My work?

KRIS  
I've been following you online for a few years now. I absolutely love your stuff. I don't think I've seen anyone capture a selfie with such... integrity before.

MAX  
(blushing)  
Uh.. thanks, but how do you know who...

Behind on the counter, a dish crashes to the floor. Max jerks reflexively.

MOLLY  
Oh shit. Sorry.

Embarassed, she goes to get the broom.

Kris turns and gestures at the cafe wall, covered with various works of local art. She points to the Lighthouse painting.

KRIS  
I'm an artist, like you.

MAX  
(astonished)  
Wait... That's yours? You painted that?

KRIS  
(beaming)  
You like?

MAX  
(suspicious)  
Yeah. It's beautiful, but...

KRIS  
But?

MAX  
(embarassed)  
I mean... where do you get your inspiration?

Kris pauses to consider this.

KRIS  
Just something that came to me in a dream I suppose.

She looks back at the wall of art.

KRIS (CONT'D)  
Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I don't think I see anything of yours up there.

MAX  
Oh... I don't... um...

Max sighs.

MAX (CONT'D)  
I havn't really been taking any pictures lately.

KRIS  
(empathetically)  
Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know.

MAX  
It's OK. I guess I just haven't been inspired lately.

KRIS  
Hey no sweat. Sometimes everyone needs a break. I'm sure you'll bounce back.

MAX  
Thanks.

Max notices Kris's guitar.

MAX (CONT'D)  
It looks like you've got multiple talents.

KRIS  
(gesturing to her guitar)  
Oh this? I'm way out of practice honestly, but it was my first love.

MAX  
(curious)  
What happened?

KRIS  
Oh, you know. Life. Love. Loss.  
I guess I saw some things I couldn't UN-see, and suddenly all my interests just seemed so... insignificant in the grand scheme.

MAX  
But your playing now, right?

KRIS  
Yeah. It took a while, but I forced myself to start playing again.

Max looks up as she gets an idea.

MAX  
Hey listen. Tomorrow night is open mic. 7PM sharp. You should totally come.

KRIS  
Oh yeah? That sounds fun. You'll be there?

She contemplates this for a moment, looking towards Chloe and her own guitar.

MAX  
(smiling)  
Yeah. I guess I will.

Kris glances at the wall clock.

KRIS  
Great! Well. I need to get going, It's been lovely meeting you, Max Caulfield.

MAX  
You too!

Kris heads for the door. Chloe looks up from her table. As her eyes follow Kris out the door, her jaw drops, a look of recogniztion on her face. The door jingles and Kris vanishes into the street.

CHLOE  
(stunned)  
No fucking way!

  
EXT. BRIDGE - EVENING

Max and Chloe walk side by side down a medium sized bridge, four lanes of rush hour traffic slowly pass by as they converse.

MAX  
I can't still can't believe that was Nathan's sister... Kristine Prescott, really?

CHLOE  
I know, right? I mean, she's seems so goddamned nice.

MAX  
I really liked her...

CHLOE  
It's hard not to. I've only met her once, for a second, at the Ambers' Christmas party, but Rachel always thought of her like a big sister, which makes sense I guess... She's got that same charisma.

They stop for a moment as Max leaning on the guard rail, looks out over the water.

MAX  
...but what do you think she's doing here? This feels like too much of a coincidence. And she knows who I am...

Chloe falls in beside her, palms on her face, elbows on the rail.

CHLOE  
So why the false pretense? A fan of your work? Bullshit... something's not right.

MAX  
We have to be careful, but still, I really wanted to like her. How can my feelings be so off?

CHLOE  
Like your feelings for Jeffershit? Bitch is up to something. There's no fucking way she happened to show up in Seattle, at your cafe no less, and just wanted to talk art.

MAX  
(sighs)  
Yeah...

A familiar voice calls out.

ANNA  
Max? Chloe?

The two woman turn to see Anna and Tina approaching.

TINA rips herself from her mother's hand and dashes towards them. ANNA bolts after her daughter.

ANNA (CONT'D)  
Honey, wait! Traffic, it's dangerous!

Max, expecting a hug, crouches down.

TINA  
Cap'n Crowy!

Tina veers towards Chloe, leaping into her arms. A surprised Max watches, a look of astonishment upon her face.

CHLOE  
Oof. Avast ye, squirt!

Chloe gives quickly presses her face to Tina's belly, giving her stomach raspberries.

TINA  
(giggling)  
Arrrgh!

Max's look of rejection transforms into a bright smile.

CHLOE  
Yarrr! What brings ye to me ship?

TINA  
We went to the park!

CHLOE  
Ye did, did ye?

TINA  
Yeah! We prayed hid'em seek.

ANNA catches up, joining the three.

ANNA  
(catching her breath)  
No. SHE played hide while I panicked. Honey, you've got to stop running away from me.

Chloe gently lowers TINA to the ground.

CHLOE  
Better listen to your mommy, matey.

Chloe crouches down, pointing to Tina.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Lest she make ye walk the plank!

TINA wraps her arms around her mother's leg

TINA  
I'm sorry. I ruv you, Mommy.

ANNA  
I love you too, Baby.

ANNA (CONT'D)  
Well...It's always a pleasure running into you... um... privateers. but we've got a bus to catch.

She takes her daughters hand.

ANNA (CONT'D)  
(smiling)  
See you tomorrow, Max.

She nods at Chloe.

ANNA (CONT'D)  
(nodding formally)  
Captain.

The duo pass them, continuing down the bridge.

MAX  
Bye!

CHLOE  
Farewell... ye scalawags!

They resume walking, nearing the end of the bridge. Chloe notices Max smiling at her.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
What?

MAX  
(beaming)  
You were really great with her.

CHLOE  
(blushing)  
Well... She'll make a fine pirate one day.

MAX  
(in agreemeant)  
Yarr.

As Max and Chloe reach the end of the bridge, a sudden burst of crow song echos through the air as hundreds of black shadows cascade across the bridge.

CHLOE  
Holy shit... What's got their feathers ruffled?

MAX  
(concerned)  
This is... somethings not right.

Overhead the swarm of angry corvids veer sharply in the direction Max and Chloe are heading, rocketing overhead and down the road, over the hill and into the distance.

CHLOE  
What the fuck was that?

As the last of the birds vanish, a familiar looking green bus leaps over the hilltop, accelerating at an alarming rate, it's engine roaring as it rockets towards the two young women.

CUT TO:

Slumped over drivers seat, the bus driver Max encountered this morning, passed out, an empty flask poking out from his jacket pocket.

The bus begins to swerve towards one side of the road, bouncing off a parked vehicle, resuming it's rapid course towards the bridge.

Max grabs Chloe's hand pulling her sharply out of the course of the runaway vehicle as it rockets past them and onto the bridge, smashing into smaller vehicles as they crumple, tossed to the side.

After an especially hard knock, the metro bus richochets to the other side collecting several vehicles as it crashes through the barrier, plummeting over the side of the bridge into the the murky waters below, taking several vehicles with it.

Back on the bridge, chaos reigns. Injured pedestrians scramble away from the carnage in panic. A young police officer runs up the bridge towards the wreckage, pleading into his radio for help.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Shit shit shit...

She looks at Max, who's frozen in horror.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Max!

She grabs the smaller woman's shoulders, shaking her lightly.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Snap out of it! We've gotta do something!

Max blinks a few times, coming out of her daze.

MAX  
Fuck... I... Ok. Let's go.

Chloe takes the lead and they race back up the bridge.

Up ahead, in an old crumpled Volvo, it's engine billowing black smoke as elderly woman struggles to free herself, her legs pinned beneath her.

They rush to her, Chloe opening the driver side door.

ELDERLY WOMAN  
Oh god. Please help me. My legs... I can't feel them.

Suddenly, flames begin licking out from under the hood, the fire growing stronger.

Max and Chloe nod to each other, their decision made for them as they reach for the woman.

Chloe reaches under her arms as Max wraps her own around the torso of the woman.

Together, they pull her from the vehicle and across the street, gently depositing her along the sidewalk.

ELDERLY WOMAN (CONT'D)  
I... I can't thank you enough. I'll be OK.

She points farther up the bridge.

ELDERLY WOMAN (CONT'D)  
(gesturing)  
But there are others.

MAX  
We're on it.

The two young woman head farther up the road. Ahead, the young policeman, overwhelmed and alone attends to a middle-aged man, holding a blood soaked t-shirt to his torso. He hears them approaching and turns.

OFFICER  
Thank god. Please. I need your help.

He waves them over and they crouch beside him. He looks at Chloe.

OFFICER (CONT'D)  
  
Do me a favor.

He reaches for Chloe's hand, placing it on the bloody rag.

OFFICER (CONT'D)  
Keep applying pressure. Don't let him get up.

The man groans and passes out. Sirens grow close as the first responders reach the bridge.

OFFICER (CONT'D)  
Shit... Ok look. Just stay with him until the paramedics arrive.

CHLOE  
Ok.

He gestures to Max.

OFFICER  
Come with me.

She looks back at Chloe, who nods in approval.

The police officer gets up and starts moving. Max follows.

OFFICER (CONT'D)  
(in motion)  
Look for others, but stay away from the anything that looks like it might catch fire.

MAX  
Stay away from the fire. Got it.

OFFICER  
Thank you.

Max follows his lead as they pass another vehicle, a figure slumped over the wheel. The officer reaches into the drivers side, checking the figure's pulse.

OFFICER (CONT'D)  
(sighs)  
Damn.

They move on, reaching the apex of destruction. Several vehicles are overturned, their passengers already vacated.

OFFICER (CONT'D)  
Start looking for survivors, but be careful. If it looks sketchy, come get me.

As he heads towards a capsized moving truck Max begins searching the area, approaching the mangled site of the bus's escape. An abandoned pickup hangs over the edge.

Max, awestruck, peers into the water below. Only a steady stream of bubbles remain.

CHLOE  
Max! Wait up.

Max looks over her shoulder to see Chloe approaching. She joins Max, peering into the depths.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
Holy Shit.

Nearby a woman cries out in anguish. Max and Chloe turn to see a figure crouching near the side of the road, holding another smaller figure.

It's Anna, her blouse covered in blood. Cradled in her arms, the unmistakable shape of a small child.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
(hand over her mouth)  
Oh God.

Max, in shock, takes a step back.

Anna looks up at the two young women. Her face contorted in grief. Her mouth moves as if to speak, but no words comes out. Instead, she begins sobbing while she rocks her lifeless daughter.

Chloe approaches, crouches down, and drapes her arm around the distraught woman.

Time seems to stand still as Max takes in the scene around her.

Max looks down at her hand, as if examining the lines. She takes a deep breath and a look of determination washes across her face as she makes a decision. She raises her right arm in front of her.

Chloe looks up just in time to realize Max's intention, opening her mouth to speak. Before she can utter a word, Max rewinds.

Time reverses itself. Chloe stands up and heads back down the bridge. The police officer appears briefly and follows suit. Car fires dwindle as wounded and shaken passengers return to claim them.

Still rewinding, Max quickly backs towards an undisturbed corner of the bridge as the massive bus leaps out of the water dragging several other vehicles with it.

It rockets away, bouncing of the crumped vehicle as they return to their original condition, lining up neatly down their respective lanes.

A trickle of blood drips out of Max's nose.

The bus reverses off the bridge and into the distance, disappearing over the hill as the murder of crows reemerge, shooting towards the bridge and veering off sharply over the water and into the distance.

Chloe reappears farther down the bridge, approaching Max. As she draws near, Max loses her grip on time and reality resumes.

CHLOE  
Well... She'll make a fine pirate one day.

Chloe stops, realizing Max is no longer at her side. Confused, she spins around, spotting a disheveled looking Max running towards her.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
What the shit? Max... Are you..

She sees the blood dripping from Max's nose.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
(eyes wide in understanding)  
Oh fuck!

As Max reaches her, the crows break into their angry calls as they rocket overhead.

CHLOE  
(terrified)  
What's going on, Max?

MAX  
(catching her breath)  
No time! Get Tina off the bridge. Now! Runaway bus! Go go go!

Chloe nods and bolts towards Anna and her daughter as Max heads the other way, spotting a police car, a familiar face sits behind the wheel, watching the crows fly away. She runs up to it's open window.

MAX  
(to the officer)  
We've got to get everyone off the bridge! Now!

OFFICER  
(startled)  
What? Slow down. You can't just run up here shouting in my window.

MAX  
Runaway bus!

She points down the street as the bus leaps over the hill.

OFFICER  
Holy shit!

He turns out his sirens and looks at Max.

OFFICER (CONT'D)  
Get out of here!

He steps on the gas, forcing his way into the busy street, honking his horn frantically as traffic begins to part for him.

Max waves her arms excitedly calling out to everyone within earshot.

MAX  
Get off the road! Runaway bus!

Max moves away from the bridge, watching as the scene unfolds.

In the middle of the bridge, Chloe catches up to Tina and Max. She motions frantically and they begin running towards the other side.

MAX  
(to herself)  
Oh god. Please hurry, Chloe.

The bus rockets down the hill, bouncing over a few parked cars as it closes in.

A third of the way across, the officer turns on this megaphone.

OFFICER  
(amplified)  
THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. CLEAR THE ROAD IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT. AN EMERGENCY!

Cars continue to make room.

Behind them, the bus reaches the bridge, shooting past Max, narrowly avoiding several other pedestrians.

The last of the traffic begins parting as the officer puts his foot to the floor, the bus barreling towards him.

OFFICER  
(looking in his mirror)  
Fucking hell!

Chloe, Anna and Tina, and several others take cover as the bus shoots past them.

It clips a truck, but continues closing in on the police vehicle.

The officer clears the bridge, spinning his wheel hard right as the vehicle rotates ninety degrees, almost out of harms way.

The bus catches up slamming into the passenger side of the patrol car. It rolls violently off the roadway, crumpling into the side of a brick building.

The bus swerves one final time, losing it's grip on the roadway. It rotates, falling onto its side and skids to a stop.

From the other side of the bridge, Max gasps in horror. She looks across the bridge to see Chloe, Tina, and Anna running towards her.

A crow lands on railing nearby.

CROW  
CAW!

Max's looks at the bird as sharp pain shoots through her head. Her legs become unsteady, her vision blurs, and she collapses to the ground, unconscious.

  
INT. SWEDISH MEDICAL CENTER - NIGHT

Max's eyelids flutter as she begins to stir.

CHLOE  
Max?

Max opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She's in a hospital bed, Chloe at her side.

MAX  
(softly)  
Hey...

The door opens. Her parents and Anna, carrying Tina, enters.

VANESSA  
(relieved)  
Oh thank god.

The two parents rush to their daughters side.

RYAN  
Oh baby, we were so worried about you.

They take turns embracing their daughter.

VANESSA  
How are you feeling honey?

MAX  
I'm OK. I... What happened?

CHLOE  
The doctor said it was probably shock, but after all that action, you passed out...

RYAN  
They were worried you might have bumped your head, but didn't find anything beyond a bloody nose.

Chloe shoots Max a knowing look.

ANNA  
You two are goddamned heroes. You know that right?

She kisses her half-sleeping daughters forehead.

ANNA (CONT'D)  
You and that poor officer.

Max rises to a sitting position.

MAX  
Officer... Oh my god. Is he...?

Chloe reaches out, touching Max's shoulder.

CHLOE  
He's alive, but it doesn't look good.

VANESSA  
Listen honey, you should rest. You've had a difficult night. But I'm so thankful your OK. We all are.

She turns to Chloe.

VANESSA (CONT'D)  
Ryan and I are going to go get some coffee. You'll stay with her?

CHLOE  
Of course! There's no way I'm letting her out of my sight.

Chloe locks eyes with Max.

CHLOE (CONT'D)  
(suspiciously)  
Ever...

RYAN  
I imagine you two have a lot to talk about. See you soon, baby.

Ryan kisses his daughter on the forehead, while vanessa affectionately rubs her arm. They turn towards the door.

ANNA  
And I've got to get this little troublemaker home. It's way past her bedtime. Goodnight you two. Please get some rest.

Anna, Tina, and the Caulfields exit. Chloe waits until their footsteps fade, turning to Max.

CHLOE  
Ok Max. What hell happened tonight?

CUE MUSIC

_Suggested track - “Second Chances" bye Gregory Alan Isakov” by Benjamin Francis Leftwick_

_Alternatively - "I of the Storm" by Of Monsters and Men_

ENDING MONTAGE

\- As the music plays, Max begins telling Chloe her story.

\- In the next room, nurses attend the minor wounds of those we met on the bridge.

\- in a smaller room, unconscious, the police officer lays in a bed, barely recognizable, a tube down his throat, as a heart monitor beeps faintly.

\- In the hospital cafe, Vanessa and Ryan argue.

\- In her bathroom, an agitated Molly sits on a toilet seat, clutching something something between her hands. She looks down, opening her hand revealing a loaded syringe. She stares it at for a moment, shakes her head, and drops it in the trash bin. She stands up and leaves.

\- In the closed cafe, Andrea watches a news clip on her cellphone. On the screen the aftermath of the accident is shown. We see a still of Max and Chloe on the bridge leaping to action (taken from a bridge security camera), and a formal shot of the police officer in his uniform, with the subtitle “Officer Alan Yee - Hero”

\- In a hotel room a very concerned looking Kristine Prescott watches the same feed on a big screen television. She turns it off, and walks across the room to her easil. On her canvas, a familiar young woman on a half destroyed bridge, her right arm outstretched. Two young woman crouch nearby, one with unmistakably blue hair beneath her beanie. Kristine lifts her brush to continue painting.

\- Outside the hotel window a single crow observes, then flies off to joining it's murder.

\- The crows fly south along the coast as night passes into morning.

-As the sun rises they approach a very familiar looking lighthouse. A figure sits on a bench overlooking the half destroyed town below.

END MONTAGE

  
EXT. LIGHTHOUSE - ARCADIA BAY, OREGON - MORNING

PAT ROBERTSON sits on a bench, smoking a cigar, a briefcase at his side.

As he brings the cigar to his mouth, a sudden tremor shakes the earth, knocking it from his hand, onto the ground.

As the tremor ceases, he dusts himself off, collects his briefcase, reaching into his pocket for another cigar as he walks off screen.

CLOSEUP of the lighthouse. A crack suddenly forms.

FADE OUT.

END: EPISODE 1

 

 


End file.
